Kenkun of Esfera
The sun, it is nice. The drink, it is also nice. The birdies, they are too nice. Kenkun is a small island nation in the Realm of Esfera. It mysteriously almost never rains on Kenkun. History Kenkun has been around for an indeterminate amount of time, located in southern, tropical sees. Many explorers have "discovered" the island, and been treated to the warm hospitality of the rain-free island. While initially simple but friendly tribes, the ever welcoming birds of Kenkun have advanced slightly in technology and resources by trading with their visitors. Government Kenkun is ruled by a council (or roost) of chiefs, who mostly oversee their own villages but come together to decide policy for the entire island. While the chiefs are public leaders, heads of welcoming parties to new visitors, there are also less public priests who lead the pleasure-worship of the island's natives. There is no military of Kenkun, though some of the residents are phyiscally fit, responsible for stopping petty crimes and breaking up drunken fights. Most of the non-Tengu residents of Kenkun are constables. Culture Kenkun is populated primarily by the tropical Tengu native to the island. The bird-folk of Kenkun have little to offer in trade that cannot be found on other islands, and most of their money is made by tourism. Visitors Visitors (or rather, tourists) are highly welcome on Kenkun, encouraged to spend a day or even a week relaxing on the island, enjoying sun, pamper, relaxation, food and drink. While it has been considered quite strange and mysterious that the inhabitants of Kenkun are so welcoming, none of those who visit the island, even from Royaume, Outono, or the Pirate Nations, has attempted to conquer the land. They infact come away speaking of the benefits of leaving Kenkun independent. Cuisine Coconuts, pineapples, papaya, and citrus grow on the island of Kenkun, and are served in dishes along with fish caught from the sea and hunted native animals, primarily small fowl and wild swine. While fruit juice, fresh water, and coconut water were traditionally consumed, alcohol became popular when it was gifted from visitors, and later acquired in trade as a form of payment for the comforts of Kenkun. Secret Kenkun's sun, it's warmth, and its independence all descend from a closely guarded secret, and that is the island's astral god. Known by several names to the inhabitants, "Cornucopia," "The Spirit of Joy," "Happy Bird," The astral god is closely related to joy and comfort. Worshipped and welcomed by the Tengu of Kenkun, the spirit-god "threads" all those on Kenkun, native or visitor, feeding on their good feelings. It uses the immense power it gains from this to keep storm clouds away until the island is alone, letting the rain in to give life to the island and sending it away again when new tourists arrive. It is for this unique and mysterious reason that outsiders are welcome to visit, but rarely allowed to stay forever. Locations Lake Tiki-Caw-Caw A large lake, the main source of fresh water on the island, around which several of the villages are built. There is little in the way of fish in the lake, and its clean, serene waters allow for comfortable swimming or lounging in small boats. Birdmuda The only proper town on Kenkun, serving as the island's major port. Birdmuda is the only place on Kenkun for a sailing ship to dock. It contains a human-style inn and a warehouse for trade items to be deposited and the rare purchases picked up. Sharu Village One of the many "resort villages" of Kenkun, and also the one nearest to Birdmuda. Ruled by Chief Awks, Sharu is popular for its proximity but also the most crowded by visitors. Notable Citizens Chief Awks The Chief of Sharu Village and also one of the greeters of Birdmuda. He is quite friendly and likes organizing group greetings. Master Squawrn The manager of the warehouse of Birdmuda, Master Squawrn is one of the few residents of Kenkun concerned with monetary gain. See Also Realm of Esfera. Category:Realm of Esfera Category:Nations